The Love of a Soldier
by dencktank
Summary: <html><head></head>Chloe Beale is a nurse at the hospital near an army base. Beca is a soldier at said army base. What happens when their worlds collide? Will it be love or heartbreak...or perhaps both? May or may not contain triggers... Especially those with PTSD. You have been warned.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first post/story :) I am working on English, it is mainly the contractions, tenses, and colons that get me... Please review and enjoy!

Chloe Beale entered the hospital where she worked. "Hey Chloe!" a voice called out to her. The redhead turned to face Dr. Aubrey Posen. "Here, I got you your usual... Can't have you snapping at our patients this early in the morning." Aubrey said, handing her the cup of coffee she was holding. "Thanks. Hows your shift been?" Chloe asked taking a sip. "Its been smooth sailing, no major incidents." Dr. Posen replied, yawning. *Beep Beep* "Thats me",Chloe said, looking down at her pager. "See you at break", she called to Aubrey as she headed to her patient.

Chloe knocked on her patients door and entered. "I'm fine, can I go now?" a small brunette, sitting at the edge of the crisp white bed, asked annoyed. "Whoa there, slow down. Let me look at your file." Chloe chuckled, picking up the information chart. "I see that you need stitches on your head, even without looking at these notes. Care to explain?" Chloe said, looking up from her notes at the brunette.

"Training exercise." The brunette said flatly looking down at her feet. "Got beat by some private." Chloe noticed her blush and didn't want to make her feel any worse. "Lets get you squared away." Chloe smiled brightly, leaving to get her equipment. The brunette felt badly for being so cold towards this nice, and very beautiful woman. The beautiful redhead came back into the room, changing the atmosphere of the pale room into something more amazing. "Excuse me Dr.-" the brunette started before being cut of, "Please call me Chloe." she replied. "Chloe, sorry for being rude earlier. I'm Beca." The brunette mumbled, obviously showing nervousness.

_Oh my gosh, she is so adorable..._ Chloe couldn't help think..._ Pull it together Chlo, this is a patient!_ Chloe pulled her chair towards the hospital bed Beca was seated on and motioned for her to lie down. "So, Beca. Tell me about yourself." Chloe asked curiously, she wanted to know more about this mysterious girl. "Not much to tell," Chloe raised her eyebrow at this. "What?" Beca asked furrowing her brow. _That is _really_ cute. _"Nothing." Chloe smiled to herself, as Beca continued "I joined the army, just under a year ago, and... I spend all of my time on base training and other doing exercises." Beca said wincing as Chloe finished stitching her up. The redhead's cerulean eyes met Beca's navy blue eyes and they were dumbfounded. "There you go! You see, that wasn't so hard was it?" Chloe smiled, shaking herself from their haze. "Thanks," Beca mumbled, still gathering her wits. Chloe was at the door when Beca mustered the courage to say "Hey Chloe?" the red head turned around to face Beca, "Would you like to, uh, would you like to go for lunch sometime?" Beca asked nervously. Chloe immediately perked up and said "Definitely! I'll leave my number!" Beca let out a sigh of relief, excited to be able to see that gorgeous face again.

Chloe couldn't contain her excitement and was buzzing with joy. Not that she didn't do that already, but these things her best friend caught on to immediately. She wasn't even in the break room for thirty seconds when Aubrey came up to her, eyebrows raised. "So- whats got you excited? And don't try to deny it..." Aubrey accused. "I think Im in love." Chloe smiled. "What? With who?" "Beca Mitchell..." "...Ok..." is all Aubrey could say... "Is she a patient of yours?" she asked, obviously knowing the answer. Chloe nodded "And she asked me out on a date!"

"You barely even know this girl. I think its great that you're open to a relationship, especially after Tom", Aubrey said while sitting on the couch, nursing a cup of coffee, "but don't you think it's too soon?"

Chloe looks over at Aubrey, while pouring her a cup of coffee. "It's been over two months, Aubrey. That's plenty of time to get over that jerk. I just want to be happy, Aubs." Chloe walks over to couch and sits down next to Aubrey. "I know. I just don't want you getting hurt again." They sit in silence, with the red head lying against the blonde, sipping their coffees, enjoying their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

/Author note: Ok, so I have general idea where this story will go. If you have any requests for certain elements to be added, feel free to share! This chapter is not that good but hopefully it will be enough to transition! REVIEW PLEASE.

a few weeks later...

Chloe is exhausted. She had been working late shifts and since their hospital is short staffed, she had to work overtime.

She trudged into the break room, and flopped on the couch.

Aubrey gave her a look, "How'd it go?".

"We managed to keep the patient stable, he kept flatlining on us.", Chloe responded as Aubrey walked over to her with a cup of tea.

"Thanks", Chloe whispered as she cradled the warm mug in her hand.

Silence veiled over them, Chloe sipping her tea and Aubrey sitting next to her.

Aubrey looked over at Chloe, "What happened to that girl you had a toner for? Bonnie was it- no Bethany."

"Beca", Chloe responded blushing, "and why do you keep insisting 'toner' is a thing?"

"Toner is definitely a thing...", Aubrey replied flustered, "But case in point... Beca".

"Look, she probably wasn't interested. I mean, she would have called by now if she was, right?... It has been a few weeks", Chloe reasoned. "Maybe she is busy?", Aubrey reasoned, "I'm sure the army keeps her busy."

"Yeah," Chloe sighed.

"You definitely have a toner...", Aubrey smirked.

Chloe slapped Aubrey.

The rest of their shift passed by quickly.

Chloe grabbed her stuff from the nurse's lock and headed out when

*thud*

She collided with a brick wall.

Or a human.

Not that they are much different.

"I am sorry ma'am! Let me get your stuff," a familiar voice mumbled.

Chloe looked up and saw her assailant.

"Beca!", Chloe exclaimed tackling her in a hug.

"Energetic much?," Beca smirked as she bent down and gathered the scattered items.

"What are you doing here?", Chloe asked.

"I kinda forget to get your number..." Beca grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"That would be important to have to call someone," Chloe winked.

"Yeah. I meant to come by sooner but I couldn't get a pass off base until... well, now." Beca said.

They walked outside of the hospital and Beca put her cap device on. (military regulation-cover).

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's, causing the smaller girl to flinch but relax into the touch.

"So... about that date."

"I was thinking, next weekend how about we go to this club, they have awesome music," Beca said.

"I would love that," Chloe said with excitement.

They reached Chloe's car.

"Well, I'll see you next week." Chloe leaned in and whispered.

Beca felt butterflies as Chloe's lips softly touched hers.

Chloe smiled and left to her car, leaving a blushing, dumbstruck soldier in her wake.

"Yeah, see you later." Beca whispered to the retreating car, as she touched her lips, trying to remember everything about her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

/finally got this up, had a hard time capturing an intimate scene. (it needs to be perfect.). Sorry for the wait. Please review and if you have anything you want to see happen, Let me know! I love suggestions :) enjoy

Chloe's busy week went by fast in anticipation for her date on Friday.

The red head just got to her apartment which she shares with Aubrey.

She set her purse down on the table and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for her date.

As she was getting dressed she heard the front door open, "Chloe I'm home!" Aubrey yelled.

"I'll be out in a minute", Chloe yelled back.

Finishing up her make up, she came out wearing jeans and a nice blouse.

"How do I look?" Chloe asked Aubrey who was now sitting on the couch.

"Not too formal and not too casual," Aubrey replied patting the seat next to her, motioning for Chloe to sit.

Chloe plopped down and sighed.

"Aubs, I'm very nervous. What if the date is horrible?"

Aubrey looked at her a moment and took a sip of her wine.

"I don't know Beca. I know you. I know you are the greatest friend I will ever have. You are perfect and if she doesn't think so, then it's her loss and I'll kill her," Aubrey said with a serious face.

Chloe's phone went off and she jumped up and looked at the incoming text:

_Here, not sure what apartment number._ -Beca

_I'll be right down, 3B for future ;)_ -Chloe

She grinned and looked up at Aubrey.

"She's here, I'll see you later," Chloe said while heading out.

"If she hurts you... let me know so I can pay her a visit," Aubrey called out.

"Don't you dare," Chloe laughed.

"I'm being serious," Aubrey said.

"See ya," Chloe shut the door.

Chloe walked down the stairs into the parking area where Beca was waiting for her by a taxi.

"Hey Beca, totally pegged you as the plaid and jeans kind of girl." Chloe winked as Beca laughed.

"What can I say, I like being comfortable," Beca said opening the door to the taxi, "after you."

"Why thank you," Chloe climbed into the taxi and Beca followed suit.

The duo arrived at a hole in the wall bar.

Beca and Chloe sat down in the bar booth and placed their orders.

"A beer for the lady and a water for myself, please," Beca told the bartender.

"It's not a date if you don't drink," Chloe pointed out.

"I just don't drink," Beca stated.

"Is it for the army?", Chloe asked.

"Mostly, yes," Beca replied, "My parents used to drink a lot. I didn't want to turn out like them."

Chloe placed a gentle hand on Beca's, as if to offer a comforting squeeze.

"My best friend Aubrey, she works with me at the hospital, her fiancee was killed by a drunk driver," Chloe mentioned, "She was devastated. Sometimes, she still cries."

"It's a shame, isn't it?" Beca said, gazing into Chloe's blue eyes, "That people waste their time and health into something when they don't see the beauty that lies right in front of them."

"I think if you weren't a soldier you'd be a poet," Chloe smiled.

They ordered their food and talked for a few hours.

Chloe was slightly buzzed and started to get closer to Beca.

"Tell me more about you Becs," Chloe purred.

"My parents divorced when I was 12 (?). I had to deal with getting split every weekend and drunken antics. I stuck to myself through highschool and enlisted in the Army to get out," Beca sipped on her water.

"Becs, that doesn't mean anything. That only tells me you have a jacked up family, not who you are." Chloe whispered huskily getting really close to Beca, "because I see a beautiful girl who is a freaking badass."

"A badass, huh?" Beca smirked.

"Oh yeah," Chloe leaned in to the point where their lips were almost touching.

They stared into each others eyes, gazing into each other's souls, slowly deciphering what lies within.

Their eyes closed and their lips met.

Sweeter than honey and fiercer than any battle waged.

Gentle and passionate.

Beca felt Chloe's hands wrap around her and they deepened the kiss.

Chloe pulled away and rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca felt her warm breath tingle on her neck as Chloe whispered,

"I think I like you a lot."

Beca whispered, "and I you."

/worst ending ever...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey- Sorry for the long hiatus. I apologize sincerely for the wait, I had an accident at work and was left...well, to my own devices? Being unable to post, HERE IT IS! Also, if anyone would like to write ideas about different BECHLOE dates..PLEASE HELP ME. I have such a hard time coming up with ideas... Anyway enjoy!**

Over the next two months, Beca and Chloe became fast friends. Every weekend, they would be in each others company, basking in the love that was slowly developing between them.

Chloe was just getting off her shift and looking forward to seeing Beca, she had texted earlier about something she needed to talk to her about. They agreed to meet in Chloe's apartment.

She pulled into her apartment complex and entered her apartment.

She dropped her stuff on a table and went to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Aubrey comes home.

"Hey Chlo, I'm home," Aubrey says into the bathroom door.

She hears Chloe in the shower and heads to the kitchen, opens the refrigerator and places snacks on the counter for their guest, who should be arriving soon.

Chloe comes out with a wet head pulled back and in jeans and tshirt.

"I can't wait for you to meet Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"We'll see," Aubrey says, squinting her eyes.

"Please play nice," Chloe pleaded, a childish lip protuded.

"I'm just being protective alright?" Aubrey said matter of factly, "I don't want her to think that she can walk over you and have side bitches."

"She's not Tom, ok?" Chloe sighed exasperadetly, "she's definitely higher caliber."

A brisk knock echoed through the apartment.

Chloe ran to the door and opened it to a nervous looking Beca waiting in the doorway.

"Hey," Beca said, awkwardly raising one hand in a wave.

"Hey, yourself,"Chloe smiled, "come in!"

Beca walked past her into the apartment.

"Nice place you've got here," Beca commented, her hand tracing the counter.

"Aubrey and I worked hard to find this place," Chloe commented.

Aubrey entered the room and walked over to the girls.

"Hey, I'm Aubrey," she extended her hand in an offer to shake.

Beca responded with a firm shake, "Beca, but you probably already knew that...", she trailed off awkwardly.

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch, helping themselves to the snacks on the table.

"So, I know you and Chloe have been seeing each other these past months, however... I am just meeting you," Aubrey said, taking a sip of wine, "Tell me about your life in the Army."

Beca, looked up at Aubrey with a full face of food, chewed and swallowed before clearing her throat. "It's not for everyone. I like the structure and it's really helped me out financially and find a direction with my life. It has given me opportunities I wouldn't have dreamed of otherwise.", Beca responds with a smile.

"Like?", Aubrey questions with a questioning tone.

"Well, I have a bid to attend a university sometime in the future, tuition free," Beca says scratching the back of her head, "and I just love my fellow soldiers, they're like the family I've always wanted."

"Wow, that's amazing Beca!", Chloe gushed, "Do you have any ideas where you'll go to school?"

"Not really, it's not guaranteed but my commander hinted I have a good shot," Beca replied.

After chatting for an hour, eating the snacks and joking around, Beca clears her throat.

"This is going to sound really crazy and possibly too forward, and I totally get it if you say no and think I'm weirdly in love with you after only knowing you for a few months," Beca rambles, "I want you to be listed as my contact if anything happened to me, you will be able to receive some benefits."

"Wow.", Chloe stated.

"I totally get if you dont-"

"I want to."

"You do?" Beca asked, shocked.

"I want to. I would be devastated if you were hurt and I had no clue. This might be crazy, but I think I might be in love with you Becs," Chloe said taking Beca's hand in hers.

Their eyes met and they slowly leaned towards one another.

Their lips were mere inches apart.

"I had already fallen," Beca mumbled while gently pressing her lips against Chloe's.

The world around them stopped.

Their lips intertwined, their tongues fighting for dominance. Chloe gently placed her hand behind Beca's, pressing her into her body. Their kisses grew feverish and hungry.

"Well, this just got awkward," Aubrey mutters.


End file.
